Clash of Titans: Water vs Heat
It was nighttime in a dark forest. The moon was out and shining brightly, it's glow hitting the ground, the grass was rather dead-looking, no burned would be a better word, while the trees surrounding the area were black and burnt, as thought there had been a forest fire had occurred in the area. We cut to a large clearing, where a tall, ruff looking man with red hair and slightly punish attire could be seen, sitting on a large boulder, dozens of animal bodies around him, each one burned to a great degree. The strange man, his eyes closed, let out a loud sigh in boredom. "Man, I wish something interesting would happen," He mumbled to himself. "It would be great if I meet another Dragon Slayer soon. Need to start recruiting for my plan to take over this place." The man held out his hand, a small orb of vermillion-colored energy appearing in his palm before he tossed it behind him, without a care, not even flinching when it exploded in a large blast, a great amount of heat being release from the explosion. Suddenly out of nowhere, a large gyser appeared from beneth the ground, cooling down the heat as the man looked over to see a blond spiky haired person manipulating water in the palm of his hands, "You know, Nature is one of our needed resources" he said taking a piece of gum and chewing it. The man on the rock let out a loud snork, obviously not caring about a word this person was, and stood up, simply looking at the newcomer. "Well, this is an intresting sight. What's a person like you doing out in this little forest of hell?" He asked with some curiosity in his voice. "Not that it's any of your business, but I am traveling around to a city not to far from, and what about you? Seems just insane to start a forest fire just because you are bored" He replied blowing a bubble. The redhead chuckled and replied, "Well, I was just bored, plus you can't really control a Dragon's heat. You just keep let it rise and rise until everything just burst into flames and burns." His face was now sporting a large grin, taking joy in his small speech. The blond haired man simply released a small bit of energy as suddenly the area started shaking, "Heat is nothing, dragon or otherwise, without control" He said returning the area back to normal in an instant. "Oh, so you've got some fight in you?" The man said as he began to release his magical energy, causing an small aura to from around him; the grass beneath him began to disintegrate slowly at the heat being unleashed from it. "I smell the smoke of a Dragon, is it safe to assume you are a Dragon Slayer User?" He asked finishing the gum and putting it back in the wrapper. "Took you a while to figure that out, huh?" the redhead said, buntly. "But then how would know what the smoke of a Dragon smells like? Unless you too are a Dragon Slayer." "You hold combustion, I hold the power to liquidate" He said looking back at him before cracking his head. "How interesting. Two opposite elements meeting up in an area like this." The redhead said with a bit of excitement. "How about telling me your name, stranger?" Another orb of vermillion-colored energy appeared in his hand and he tossed it at said man. The blond haired man summoned up an orb of blue energy as he tossed it over to the other man, "Call me Brooklyn" He said as both collided, sending an incredible explosion that made both jump away as stream rollled in from the result. The man bursted through the steam, moving at incredible speed and prepared to punch the now revealed Brooklyn in the face. "Call me Genghis!" He declared loudly. The impact of the punch was heard as Brooklyn was sent back a bit, but revealed to have a water sphere that surrounded his head as it cushioned the blow, "Not bad, good strength..." He said moving at high speeds, as if he was gliding on the ground, and appeared right behind him in an attempt to do a spinning roundhouse kick right at his head. Genghis raised his arms up, softening the force of the impact on his entire body, although he still was forced back a bit. He flexed his arms and said, "Hmm, not bad. You've got some real power there kid. Now lets see if you can push me to my limit." Genghis took a deep breath, his mouth bulging before he opened his mouth and screaming out, "Vermillion Dragon's Roar!", as a large blast of vermillion-colored energy came out of his mouth and travel towards Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled as he started swirling around water, causing it to grow more and more as it expanded and spun around the area of his entire body, creating a spinning barrier that took the roar as the energies started fluxing, but Brooklyn simply smiled as he quickly stopped the spinning, causing the blast to be redirected as he then charged forward, sending the barrier as he manipulated it, and send out multiple water strikes at him. Genghis jumped over two stikes that almost hit him, though another stirke hit him in the left leg with great force. Leting out a small grunt, Genghis released a horde of burning whips out of his finger tips, manipulating them to counter each of the water strikes as they contiued foward to strike Brooklyn with vengence. Brooklyn attempted to dodge each one, just barley missing the incredible heat that the whips were producing, but found his back burnt when one managed to hit as he hissed in pain, pulling his arm back as water emerged from it, "Water Dragon's Burst!". He thrusted forward with force as suddenly the orb started releasing multiple jet water strikes straight at Genghis with incredible speeds. Genghis' eyes widen in surpise before he produced a large spheres of thermal energy into his hands and combined them both, forming a larger sphere and throwing it at the incoming water orb, releasing a large amount of steam from the two colliding. Brookyln went behind some of the trees to avoid the steam from clogging up his nose, making his way around as he attempted to hear Genghis's footsteps instead of relying on his nose. Genghis, now up in one of the trees, trying to locate Brooklyn through the steam but was having little luck. "If he won't come out on his own, I'll just force him" He thought to himself. Genghis' mouth bulged for a second before a medium-sized laser came out of his mouth, striking and burning everything it touched. The smell of heat made Brookyln quickly duck into some bushes to avoid the attack as it caused a shock wave that pushed him back a few feet, ending with him hitting the trunk of a tree as he shook his head, ''The fog is going to be the end of me if he attempts to do that spell again, maybe.... ''Brooklyn smiled as he took in a deep breath, starting to swallow up as much fog as he could, taking any kind of energy he could from the fog's wet properties. Genghis cut off his laser, lisening for any sound of that Brookyln might have made trying to escape the laser. Hearing nothing, Genghis frowned and jumped out of the tree, landing with a loud thud. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed that the mist was beginning to slowly disappear, being drawn to one spot. Smirking, Genghis engulfed his hand and forearm in heat and thermal energy before performing a knife jab in the direction of the disappearing steam, a spear of thermal energy shooting out and traveling at impressive rates. Brooklyn dodged the attack after hear it coming, barley escaping as some of the heat hit him a bit, "One thing you should know about mist, it can actually still have some of the heat left in it" He said smiling before sending out another roar, only this time it showed to be scolding hot due to the added increase in tempreture. Genghis, being able to dodge, quickly crossed his arms in an attempt to shield himself from the blast. The heated water hit him with brutual force, actually forcing him back, making him collide with a tree. Genghis quickly pushed himself off the tree, dashing towards Brooklyn and delivered a swift thermal-enhanced kick to his ribs. Brooklyn took the blow, but did not falter as he countered with his own water enhanced palm thrust aimed right at his head. Category:Dragon Slayer Royale